


Something Worth Fighting For

by Allquo



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, College drop out, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Growing Up, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Moving On, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, honestly dont know what else to add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allquo/pseuds/Allquo
Summary: TW: Su*cidal Thoughts (briefmention)"Momma, I have to come home..." she cried over the phone, 800 miles away, yet still picturing the disappointment on her mother's face as though she was standing right in front of her. "I can't do it anymore. I tried, but I'm crumbling more each day, I can't get up and go to class, I can barely even take a shower without breaking. I need to come home," her voice quietening down as people passed by, starting to leave the dorm for whatever parties were going on that night."Really? You're going to do this now? You're not even going to give it a full year. You're just going to give up? No, I did not work 3 jobs to put you through the best high school for you to give up. Suck it up. I'll see you in June," her mother said before she hung up. Not realizing how much her daughter meant it- she needed to be home, otherwise she was packing her bags in the morning just so her parents wouldn't have to, after she was eventually found by her roommate that rarely came around.She did pack her bags, had everything ready to go, so to speak, but she couldn't. She wouldn't be going home either, not after that phone call. So, she got the cheapest car she could the next day and left.
Relationships: Emmett Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale/Original Female Character(s), Rosalie Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Something Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by "Something Worth Fighting For" by Josh Auer.  
> I have updated this chapter/edited it a bit since I first published it. Not vital if you already read it, but I like the way it flows better now.

TW: family issues- specifiaclly with biological mother and biological maternal family

"Stay on US-101 N for 89 miles and you will have arrived at your destination," the GPS broke her out of her daze. Having been on the road for 20 hours already, Elena was beat, to say the least. Leaving Denver was a last second decision, but she had to go. She couldn’t stay and pretend to be alright just because that’s what was expected of her. She had to leave to try and figure out who she is and what she wants from her life. She was able to get some money from her friends, and with what she had in the bank from her part-time job, she was able to have enough for a cheap car from Craigslist. Kels even slipped an extra $300 into her bag when she hugged him goodbye, knowing she would refuse to take it if he had tried to give it to her personally. She hated having to ask anyone for anything, but if she wanted to survive more than 3 days anywhere, she needed all the help she could get. The car was a cheap 1998 Toyota Geo with well over 200,000 miles on it, but for only $900 she couldn’t beat it. 

_ Only another hour and a half, you can do this _ , she thought to herself.

Let's back up a little bit, I guess. Who is Elena? Why is she leaving her dream school for a future that has no plans?

Elena is an 18 year old girl from Texas who has been running from something all of her life, which is precisely why her dream school was over 800 miles away. It started at a young age, around 3 or so, when she would run from her alcoholic grandfather to get away from his rage, because her biological mother was just as bad. At 3, she couldn't go very far, the bathroom with a lock on the door was about as far as she could go. And at the time, that was enough. She didn't know any different, and the lock made it safe enough that she could just wait for him to go to sleep and all would be fine the next morning. As she got older, the reasons to run became worse, so the distance ran had to get bigger. The backyard, the car with the keys inside with her, her neighbor's house, the creek in the neighborhood, an elementary school 40 minutes away so the ride home would be longer, her father's house. You see, her parents divorced when she was so young, not even a year old, and her biological mother was so terrible that Elena couldn't bear to call her "mom," just "Jess" or eventually "Crazy" because the thought of dignifying that woman with an actual name made Elena want to throw up. Thankfully, she had a better mother figure in her step-mom who had been in her life since she was about a year old. But thanks to the amazing family court system in Texas, Jess had primary custody of Elena until she was about 7, then joint, and then eventually Elena's dad got full custody when she was around 13, but by then running was instilled in her. 

The only thing she never ran from was school. School, while growing up, was her safe haven- the place no one to hurt her, at least not physically. She was bullied, sure, but nothing she couldn't handle considering what her home life had been before moving in with her dad and step-mom, "Liz" or "Momma" as Elena eventually became comfortable enough to call her.

So why was she leaving school now? She had always felt safe. Well, in college things change. Things happen. Some good, some terrible. For the most part, it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle with a little weed, a little vodka, and a little sex. That was until, of course, Jess found out where she was going to school and started mailing her letters and packages, saying she was coming out to visit at any point. That's what started the major depressive episode that led Elena to this exact drive. She tried to deal with the daily panic attacks, tried to be okay with always looking over her shoulder to see if Jess had found her coming out of her classes. She eventually stopped going to class all together to only have to worry about who was coming in the door of her apartment. Never leaving her apartment of course made the depression worse, but the anxiety had subsided some. In her brief moments of clarity, she decided she couldn’t stay. She knew she couldn’t live her entire life running from Jess, but she could for the time being. She was young, she could find part-time jobs (thankfully Liz taught her the importance of a work ethic at a young age), and school would be there to go back to eventually. Right now she needed peace. She needed solitude in nature. 

So here she was, with only 65 more miles now before she reached the small, secluded town of Forks, Elena finally felt like she was able to breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in 5 years... first AO3 fic.


End file.
